¿Humano y Digimon?
by Miriam-kyu
Summary: Duskmon es un guerrero maligno. Aunque, ¿y si alguien entra en su corazón? ¿Humano X Digimon...? ¿O tal vez no? Para descubrirlo, pasen y lean.
1. Duskmon, un digimon maligno

**Buenas, soy Miriam, ¡kyuuu! Os dejo mi primera historia, de mi anime favorito, Digimon. Trata de un amor un poco imposible, que llega desde ser enemigos a algo más. En fin, dejad reviews y ¡espero que os guste!:**

Por las calles de Tokio, una chica paseaba sin rumbo alguno. Era una niña de tez pálida, ojos celestes grisáceos, pelo rubio y llevaba dos coletas. Iba vestida entera de negro, e iba acompañada de su compañero Digimon, Dobermon.

Todo era tranquilo, como solía ser, pero de repente, salió un agujero negro y de ahí salieron criaturas extrañas. Esos monstruos eran Digimons. Parecían ser transportados a la calle cercana, pero la niña sabía que no trataban nada bueno.

-Dobermon. -dijo la niña.

-Alice...No pretenderás ir allí para que luche contra ellos. -dijo Dobermon con cara de circunstancia.

Alice asintió.

-Vamos Dobermon, tenemos que acabar con ellos.

Y después de estas palabras, hechó a correr y Dobermon detrás de ella.

El cielo que estaba soleado y muy azul, se había vuelto rojo con un mal ambiente.

Alice llegó unos segundos antes que Dobermon. Fue entonces cuando vio a un Digimon que pretendía destrozar una casa llena de gente.

-¡Tú! -gritó la rubia.

-¿Eh? -el Digimon se giró. -No me digas...¿Otro humano?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, deja en paz a esa pobre gente y enfrentate a mi!

-Mmm...Interesante. -el Digimon baja del tejado de esa casa. -me llamo Duskmon, y soy el guerrero de la oscuridad.

-¿El guerrero de la...Oscuridad? ¿Que chiste me estás contando?

Esto hizo enfadar a Duskmon.

-No es un chiste, niña. No te estarás burlando de mi, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Eso espero, si no, saldrás bastante mal.

Dobermon se puso en medio de Alice.

-¡Enfrentate a mi! -dijo Dobermon bastante seguro.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

Duskmon desapareció de repente.

Alice pensaba que se había retirado, aunque no estaba muy segura por lo que miraba de un lado para otro sin parar.

Dobermon se mantenía quieto, pero cuando Alice dio un paso para apartarse de Dobermon, Duskmon apareció detrás del Digimon de Alice. Clavandole una espada, Dobermon salió mal herido y volvió a su forma de Xiaomon.

-¡Do-Dobermon! -dijo Alice corriendo hacia Xiaomon.

-¿Te rindes? -dijo Duskmon seguro de su victoria.

A la rubia no le dio tiempo de responder a esa pregunta, porque cuando menos se lo esperó, otro Digimon la cogió y se la llevó de allí.

Ese Digimon era una especie de lobo, aunque si que tenía algunas partes humana.

Cuando llegaron al lugar adecuado para el Digimon, la soltó en el suelo junto con Xiaomon.

-No debes de meterte en tantos líos. -dijo.

-Tenía que ayudar a esa gente. -respondió Alice tristemente.

-Deja que me presente, soy Lobomon, el guerrero de la luz.

Entonces, el Digimon se envolvió en una luz y apareció seguidamente un humano hecho y derecho.

Alice lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú...

-Sí. Puedo convertirme en un Digimon. Me llamo Koji Minamoto.

-Yo soy Alice... Alice Mccoy.

-Alice...¿Mccoy?

-¿Te sueno?

-No. Nada de nada.

Hubo un largo silencio después de esto.

Alice recordaba lo de antes, la batalla contra ese Digimon tan difícil de derrotar.

-Ese era Duskmon. -dijo Koji rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, pero te digo que no te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de derrotarle, nos encargaremos nosotros. -dijo Koji como si le hubiese leído la mente a Alice.

-Podré ayudar un poco, aunque sea solo uno.

Koji se giró para irse.

-En fin, yo te he avisado. Hasta la vista, Alice Mccoy. -se despidió Koji.

Después de sus últimas palabras, Alice decidió irse a casa, como anteriormente parecía que iba a hacer Koji.

Durante el paseo a casa, Alice no se quitaba de la cabeza a Dusmon. Duskmon era un Digimon maligno, pero ella notaba que no era un Digimon normal. Notaba su respiración, su forma de pensar...Como si fuese un humano.

-No...No sé que me pasa. Dus...Duskmon es un digimon normal, ¿verdad, Xiaomon? -le preguntó Alice a su Digimon.

-Mmm...Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, xiaoooo. Pero lo que se ¡es que no es que sea muy normal, xiaooo! -respondió Xiaomon a Alice.

-Sí, supongo que será normal pero...Tengo que descubrir más sobre Duskmon. Es muy extraño que me suene que sea un humano. -dijo cuando ya estaba en frente de su mansión.

Alice entra. Todo estaba en su lugar, los ataques de los Digimons no parecían haber alcanzado la casa de la familia Mccoy.

-¿Padre?

-Xiaooo, no parece haber nadie en casa, ¿no? -dijo Xiaomon.

-¡Paaadreeee!

-¡Señorita Alice, señorita Alice! -dijo la criada exaltada.

-Hola Caroline, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Su padre, está en el hospital!

A Alice se le encogió el corazón. Soltó a Xiaomon en los brazos de la criada, y salió corriendo.

Puede que fuese por culpa de los Digimons...

-¡Duskmon! -chilló Alice con todas sus fuerzas.

Pensaba que el causante había sido Duskmon, y ahora si que lo odiaba. Su madre murió en un accidente, si muere su padre...No tendrá a nadie más.

**¿Qué le pasará a Alice? Continuará...**

**Bueno...Espero que os haya gustado ;) dejen reviews si es asiii.  
**


	2. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**El capítulo 2 está aquí :) espero que os guste ;)**

Cuando Alice llegó al hospital, había muchos médicos exaltados. Alice preguntó donde estaba el Señor Mccoy, y le dijeron que estaba en la sala 4.

Alice se dirigió corriendo para esa sala. Un médico estaba delante de la puerta.

-¡Déjeme pasar!

-No. Ahora mismo están operando al Señor Mccoy. No puede pasar.

-¡Es mi padre y tengo derecho! -respondió bruscamente Alice, que pasó del médico y entró en la sala.

Allí estaba su padre siendo operado.

-¡Papá! -dijo Alice llorando.

-Niña, vete, puede ser peligroso.

-¡No no y no! ¡Me da igual que me pase algo malo!

Los médicos se miraron unos a otros.

-Ahora mismo el aire puede ser tóxico. -respondió un médico apartando a Alice de su padre.

-A mi no me importa. -respondió Alice, que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras que estaba dormida, tuvo un mal sueño.

Alice paseaba alegremente a Xiaomon. Iba con su padre, e iba de la mano de su fallecida madre.

Entonces apareció Duskmon, que mató a Xiaomon y a sus padres. Entonces Duskmon dijo:

-Tú morirás más adelante.

Seguida de esas palabras, Alice despertó. Estaba apoyada en la cama de su padre, que seguía ahí pero la miraba.

-Papá...

-Hija mía, ya casi me he recuperado.

-Papá, ¿puede contarme que le sucedió?

-Por supuesto. -respondió y prosiguió. -Yo estaba en mi habitación tranquilamente, y entonces un Digimon rompió la ventana de mi cuarto.

-Duskmon... -susurró Alice.

-Lo rompió todo, y me dio un ataque. Y..aquí estoy.

Alice salió corriendo.

-¡Alice, Alice a dónde vas! -gritó su padre. Pero Alice ya se había ido.

La rubia volvió a la mansión y cogió a Xiaomon. Después de eso, cogió su dispositivo y todas las cartas. Luego hechó a correr.

Pretendía destrozar de una vez a Duskmon, debido a esto se dirigió al barrio donde se encontró la noche antes a Duskmon.

Cuando llegó, todo era muy pacífico. Nunca se diría que hubiera pasado la catástrofe de la noche anterior.

Alice se fue a un callejón.

-¿Duskmon..? ¿Estás ahí? Si estás, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Silencio. No parecía que Duskmon estuviese por allí, aunque Alice esperó.

-Duskmon...No es una broma. -entonces Duskmon salió detrás de ella.

-Qué quieres.

Alice se giró.

-Solo quiero preguntarte si...Si atacaste a mi padre ayer.

-No. -respondió Duskmon creyendo que aquella conversación había terminado.

-Con que no, ¿eh? ¡Xiaomon, digievoluciona, venga!

-Espera. -la detuvo el Digimon. -Yo no lo he atacado, ni lo pretendo, pero, si que te puedo decir quién ha sido.

Alice parecía como si se fuese a desmayar.

-Un...Un momento...Me estoy...Mareando...

-¿Cómo?

-Yo..Yo..Aaah.. -entonces Alice calló entre los brazos de Duskmon.

Mientras que estuvo desmayada, volvió a tener el sueño de antes por donde lo había dejado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que acabaré contigo yo mismo. ¿Crees que te estoy llevando al hospital? A lo mejor estoy llevandote a un sitio adecuado para matarte.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron. Se encontró en el hospital, y Xiaomon estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Un chico te trajo. -respondió una doctora que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¿Un chico?

-Sí. -la doctora salió.

Alice miró a Xiaomon.

-Creo que ha sido Duskmon, xiao. -respondió Xiaomon.

-¿Duskmon? Duskmon es un digimon, no un humano.

-Quién sabe.

Alice recordó que ayer se encontró con un chico que se convertía en Digimon. ¿Podría ser Duskmon un humano?

-¡Él...Puede ser un humano! -dijo Alice sorprendida. - ¡Tengo que irme de aquí!

-¡No! Respirastes gases tóxicos, tienes que estar aquí. -ordenó Xiaomon.

Pero Alice, se levantó y escapó por la ventana. Su Digimon digievolucionó a Labramon y la siguió.

-¡Duskmooooooooooooooooooooon! ¡Soy Aliceeeeeeeee! ¡Por favor quiero saber cosas sobre tiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Duskmooooooooooooon! -gritó Alice varias veces.

-No va a responder. -dijo Labramon seguro.

-¡Duskmooon!

Se oyó un ruido cerca de allí.

-¿Duskmon? ¿Eres tú? -Alice se acercó a unos matorrales.

-Alice...

Hubo un largo silencio. Alice vio por fin a Duskmon.

-Alice que haces aquí. Estás muy débil, venga vete al hospital.

-No antes de que me respondas a unas preguntas.

Duskmon la miró confusa.

-Dígame.

-¿Tú me traíste aquí?

-Por supuesto. -respondió muy seguro.

-¿En serio? Porque la doctora dijo que me trajo un humano.

Duskmon iba a responder, pero se calló.

Alice se acercó.

-Duskmon, ¿eres un humano? Uno como yo. ¿Un..Un chico?

Duskmon seguía sin hablar.

-No. No lo soy. Soy un Digimon como Labramon, no hay nada más que hablar.

-Sigo pensando que eres un humano...Si es así...No te importará lo que voy a hacer ahora...

**¿Qué pretenderá la protagonista?**

**¿Será Duskmon un humano? **

**Continuará...**

**¡El capítulo 3 estará prontitooo! Dejen reviews byee  
**


	3. La verdad sobre Duskmon

**Bueno, traigo el tercer capitulo ya, ay como va evolucionando esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste-kyu!:**

Alice se fue acercando al digimon, pero entonces...

-¡Alto ahí, Duskmon! ¡Se que pretendes atacar a esa chica, no te muevas!

Duskmon y Alice miraron de un lado para otro.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó él.

-¡Soy Lobomon, guerrero de la luz!

-¡Lobomon, déjalo él no me estaba haciendo nada! -respondió rapidamente Alice.

-¿Qué dices? -se burló Lobomon. -Él es un asesino.

Duskmon retrocedió. Parecía como si quisiera irse.

-Debo de irme ya... -dijo Duskmon.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. -dijo Alice agarrándose al brazo del Digimon. -Aún tenemos que seguir hablando.

-Parece que hablabais, ¿no? Vale, lo dejaré por esta vez.

Lobomon se giró y se marchó.

Duskmon parecía que iba a hacer lo del anterior Digimon.

-Duskmon.. Se que no quieres decir la verdad. Pero, yo soy tu amiga.

Duskmon se giró.

-¿Amiga?

-Por supuesto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo..Soy Duskmon, el guerrero de la oscuridad. Soy un lobo. Un lobo solitario. Eso es lo que soy, ¿no querías saber eso?

-¡Ya basta Duskmon, basta ya de mentirme, se que eres como yo, de carne y hueso! ¡No se porque no quieres decir la verdad!

-Yo tampoco entiendo que te importa mi vida.

Alice se calló.

-Solo quería...Ayudarte a escapar de ese horripilante cuerpo. Después de esto último, Alice se gira y empieza a caminar seguida de Labramon.

-Espera, Alice.

-¿Sí?

Silencio. No parecía que Duskmon fuera a hacer nada de nada. Pero de repente empezó a caminar hacia delante, hasta que estaba en frente de Alice. Estaban muy muy cerca, por lo que le provocó un muy leve sonrojo a Alice.

-¿Qué...Qué quieres? -preguntó ella aún sonrojada.

Duskmon se agachó hasta que llegó a la altura de Alice. Él juntó sus "labios" con los de Alice. ¡La había besado!

Pero, Duskmon se envolvió en una especie de datos.

Esto le sonaba mucho a Alice. ¿Lo habría visto ya antes?

De esa especie de datos, salió un chico de pelo corto de color moreno/negro y ojos azules. Él chico era realmente guapo, por lo que Alice se sonrojó más.

-Duskmon... -dijo Alice como un tomate.

El chico le sonrió.

-Tenías mucha razón, Alice. Soy humano. Ese cuerpo de digimon maligno, hacía que no pudiera controlarme.

Alice antendía, aunque se fijaba más en el verdadero aspecto de Duskmon.

-Me llamo Koichi Kimura. Encantado, Alice.

-Koichi...Kimura...¿Sabes qué?

-Di.

-Me gustas mucho Koichi.

Y va y lo abraza. Koichi se sonrojó mucho.

-Me alegro de que no seas un digimon... -dijo Alice, aun abrazada a él.

Koichi seguía inquieto, sin habla. De haber cambiado a humano, ahora era muy tímido. Tenía una voz tranquila, y era muy pacífico.

-¡Koichi! -se oyó.

-¿Eh? -Koichi se aparta de Alice y mira a su alrededor.

-¡Koichi, hermano! -se volvió a oir.

-¡Koji! -dijo Koichi ilusionado.

Aparece Koji, que vino corriendo y abrazó a Koichi muy fuerte. Alice estaba algo atónita, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Koichi! -exclamó Koji.

-Sí, yo también me alegro mucho, hermano.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Hermano!?

Los dos la miraron.

-Gemelos. -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ahora, Alice estaba aun más sorprendida. Se puso a pensar.

-Mmm...Ya decía yo que me sonabas mucho, Koichi. -respondió. -Yo conocí a Koji cuando te conocí a ti.

Koichi miró a Koji.

-Sí, mmm, como estaba allí Duskmon, quería apartar a Alice del peligro.

Koji se sorprendió.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Conoces a Duskmon? ¡No hay por qué preocuparse! Yo estaré allí donde vayas, para protegerte. -dijo Koji.

-No si...

-Somos hermanos, los hermanos están para...

-Ayudarse.. -terminó Koichi.

Alice sonrió.

Koji hizo un gesto a Koichi como diciendole que fuera a su casa.

-Sí. -respondió Koichi. -¡Ah! Hasta mañana, Alice Mccoy.

-¡Hasta mañana, Koichi!

Koji y Koichi empezaron a caminar, hasta que desaparecieron entre la niebla que había en la ciudad.

Alice se quedó un rato mirando para allá. No sabía el por qué había hecho eso con Koichi. Ni sabía por qué Koichi la besó. Alice había decidido que mañana, si lo veía, se lo iba a preguntar.

Después de tanto pensar en ese chico, Labramon la despertó de sus imaginaciones.

-¡Alice!

-¿Labramon? Uf, lo siento mucho.

-¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó Labramon.

-En Koichi. -respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿En Koichi?

Alice empieza a toser.

-¿Estás bien?

-No...

-¡Te lo dije! Como no reposaste cama, te has puesto peor.

-Pero, -tose- yo pensaba que ya me había curado..

-¿¡Cómo te vas a recuperar en tan poco tiempo!?

-Uf...Me vuelvo a mi cama. Pero, ¡me voy a la casa! -respondió Alice, que empezó a correr.

-¡Alice! Labramon digievoluciona eeeen...¡Dobermon!

Labramon digievolucionó a Dobemron, se montó a Alice al lomo, y hechó a correr.

Alice estaba cada vez peor. El aire tóxico que respiró podría causarle muchas enfermedades graves.

Ya en casa, Alice no saludó a nadie, ni a su padre ni a la criada. A nadie. Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. No se puso ni su pijama. Solo cerró los ojos, y quedó profundamente dormida, cuando Dobermon, se tumbó en su cojín e hizo lo mismo que su dueña.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alice se despertó, fue por culpa de su criada, que la miraba preocupada.

-...¿Caroline...? -preguntó Alice adormilada.

-Hola señorita...Hay un chico en la entrada, quiere verte.

-¿Eh?

-Dice que es un amigo tuyo.

- Solo pueden ser o Koji o Koichi -pensó.

Alice se vistió, se peinó, e iba de un modo distinto. Ya no tenía un traje de gótica, si no una camiseta blanca y azul marino. Un pantalón blanco y llevaba el pelo suelto con una cola atrás atada a un lazo azul marino.

Salió a la entrada. Solo pudo ver a su criada, junto a un chico. Sí, el chico que tanto la apreciaba: Koichi Kimura.

-¡Koichi! -dijo sorprendida Alice.

-¡Hola Alice! -saludó Koichi muy sonriente.

-Caroline dejanos solos, por favor.

-No, no es necesario. -la detuvo Koichi. -Solo he venido para preguntarte que como estás..Ya sabes por eso, y que si te encuentras mejor, puedes venir con Koji, una chica más y conmigo a... -miró a Caroline. -Al parque de atracciones. -y le guiña un ojo.

Entonces, Alice supo que no iban al parque de atracciones.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ya estoy bastante mejor, ¡y me encantaría ir con vosotros!

Koichi sonrió.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar. A las 6 vendremos Koji y yo a recogerte. ¿Vale?

-Sí.

-¡Hasta luego Alice! -y sale por la puerta.

Alice se quedó embobada mirando para allá.

-¿Estás bien, señorita?

-Sí. -respondió ella saliendo de sus imaginaciones nuevamente.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Él es Koichi Kimura. Él es un buen amigo...Mi..mejor amigo.

-Me alegro de que tengas amigos. Pero..No te juntes con gente peligrosa, ¿eh?

-Koichi está enamorado de mi.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Caroline confusa.

-Mmm..Bueno..No esto segura. -dijo ella. -Estoy segura de que me quiere, si no, no me hubiera besado. Esto no se lo diré a nadie, ni a Koji.

Alice se pasó todo el rato pensando a donde la llevaría Koichi. Según ella, parecía una pequeña cita doble. Koji con esa chica, y ella con Koichi.

Dobermon decía que quería ir, pero ella no le dejaba. Quería ir a solas, con él..Aunque Koji y esa chica tenían que ir.

-Mmm...¿Quién será esa chica? -se preguntaba. -¿Será la novia de Koji? Mmm..No sé. Bueno, la voy a conocer dentro de poco. -miró su reloj.

Eran las 6, ¿dónde estaría Koichi?

-¿Me habrán engañado?

-¡Señorita, ha venido Koichi y otro chico! -chilló la criada.

Alice se levantó de su cama y bajó directa. Se encontró con Koichi y con Koji.

**¿A dónde querrán llevar a Alice?**

**¿Les irá bien?**

**Continuará..**


	4. ¡El mundo digital!

**Bueno, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo-kyu, ¡que os guste!**

Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo, ¿dónde la llevarían?

-¡Koichi, Koji!

-¿Estás preparada ya? -preguntó Koji.

-Sí.

-Genial, vamos si no, ¡no podremos llegar a tiempo! -dijo Koichi.

Alice obedece y se despide de su criada.

Salen fuera a la calle, y les esperaba una chica. Era de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida y parecía menor que ellos.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó ella un poco confusa.

-Es Juri Katou. Es una...Amiga de mi hermano, ¿verdad Koji? -y éste se sonroja.

-Encantada, soy Alice Mccoy.

-¡Mucho gusto! -respondió Juri.

-¿Tiene nuestra edad?

-Por supuesto, tiene 10 años, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, venga chicos.

Todos siguen a Koichi. Todavía no le habían dicho nada a Alice, estaba impaciente, ya que todos parecían saberlo menos ella. Se sentía un poco despreciada por sus amigos. Ellos charlaban inocentemente, mientras que Alice los miraba con enfado.

Al cabo de un rato, ya habían caminado bastante. Estaban a las afueras de Tokio, ¿que pretenderían hacer allí?

-¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? -preguntó Alice.

-Espera. -suplicó Koji. -Venga voy a sacarlo ya.

-Sí. -dijo Koichi.

Juri y Alice se miraron y sonrieron con un leve sonrojo hacia aquellos chicos.

-¡Espíritu digital! -empezó Koichi.

-¡Digievolución! -terminó su gemelo.

Ambos se envolvieron entre datos, y más datos.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Alice asustada.

Esos datos desaparecieron. En lugar de ellos dos se pudieron ver a Lobomon y a ¿Duskmon?

-¿Dusk..mon?

El Digimon se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no no. Ese era mi espíritu digital maligno. Ahora soy Lowemon.

-¡Ahora, vámonos! -dijo Lobomon sujetándo su dispositivo, mientras que el bello paisaje se envolvió entre datos.

-¿¡Qué pretendeis!?

-¡Tranquila Alice, ya veras!

Al cabo de un buen rato, esos datos se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, mientras que dejó ver otro paisaje. Estaba lleno de flores, hierbas y...¿Huevos?

-¿Esto que es? -preguntó Alice.

-Es el mundo digital.

-¿Eh?

-El mundo de Dobermon.

Alice se quedó sin palabras. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a ese maravilloso lugar. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de no haber traído a Dobermon. Aún así, prefirió venir sola, porque si no Dobermon la protegería en todo.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Lobomon.

Alice lo miró enfadada.

-¡No!

-¿No? -dijo Lowemon impresionado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Me encanta, gracias chicos muchísimas gracias!

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Yo también podré conseguir mi propio digimon o para transformarme? -preguntó Juri.

Otro silencio.

-Si eres la elegida, sí. -respondió Lobomon rompiendo ese silencio nuevamente.

-¿De verás? ¡Guay! ¡Espero que eso pase..! -se detuvo. -Un momento... -y se pone a buscar en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Todos se miraron confusos, mientras que Juri saca una marioneta de un perrito.

-¡Guau, guau! -hace Juri como si lo estuviese haciendo la marioneta.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. -se rio tranquilamente Koji.

-Bueno, ¿y que vamos a hacer aquí?

-Tengo un amigo aquí ,que dice que te conoce Alice.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, ven sígueme, te llevaré a su casa.

-Vale. -respondió ella.

Después de esto que le dijo Koichi, estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Alguien del mundo digital la conocía? Eso era imposible para ella. Era la primera vez que iba a ese mundo que le gustaba tanto. Aún así, Koichi parecía seguro de no haberse equivocado de persona. Alice miraba atentamente a Koichi.

-¿Es un digimon? -preguntó ella.

Koichi asintió. Esto puso nerviosa a Alice, ni ella sabía el por qué. Pero, cuando Alice se giró para ver a sus otros dos compañeros, ¡no estaban allí!

-¡Koichi!

-¿Sí?

-¡Juri y Koji han...!

-¡Oh no! -dijo sin dejarle terminar a Alice. -¡Koji, Koji! ¿Dónde estás?

-Tranquilo, encontraremos a tu hermano. -lo tranquilizó Alice.

-No, no puedo, él es mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo.

-Lo sé, pero no puede hacerse todo en un segundo. Seguro que está bien, no está solo.

-Ya...

Mientras, por otra parte del digimundo, Koichi y Juri andaban sin rumbo. Se habían despistado, ya que Koichi cogió otro camino, y Koji otro.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Juri asustada.

-Mmm, si le digo que no lo sé, ¡se asustará! -pensó Koji.

Juri lo miraba fijamente.

-Estamos...Pues...¡Tú tranquila! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!

Juri sonrió.

-Me alegro de que te tenga aquí, si no, ¡estaría perdida!

-Je je je..Claro, claro.

Juri se acerca a Koji.

-¡Guau guau!

Después de eso, hechó a correr hacia adelante, y Koji se sonrojó levemente. ¿Cómo se volverían a unir otra vez? ¿Quién será la persona que conoce a Alice?

Continuará...


End file.
